The invention relates generally to welding systems, and, more particularly, to welding wire feeder power control systems and methods.
Welding systems support a variety of processes, such as metal inert gas (MIG) welding, tungsten inert gas (TIG) welding, stick welding, and so forth, which may operate in different modes, such as constant current or constant voltage. Certain welding applications, such as boiler servicing and repair, shipyard work, construction, and so forth, may position a welding location or workpiece large distances from a welding power source.
MIG techniques allow for formation of a continuing weld bead by feeding welding wire shielded by inert gas from a welding torch. Electrical power is applied to the welding wire and a circuit is completed through the workpiece to sustain an arc that melts the wire and the workpiece to form the desired weld. Advanced forms of MIG welding are based upon generation of pulsed power. Mismatches between the input power and pulsed welding output create a voltage ripple of excess power to be stored within the welding system. Large magnitude voltage ripples are stored in large capacitors within the welding system. Voltage ripple may also affect the weld quality of the pulsed welding output.